


It Must be Magic

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Everyone knows that Rodney McKay is the smartest wizard in town. John's got a magic problem. It takes both of them to solve it.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	It Must be Magic

"No no no!" Rodney slammed the cover down on the small, weathered suitcase. Ignoring the puff of magic dust that had escaped, he shoved the suitcase back into the arms of its owner. "I don't know who you think you are—" 

"Sheppard, My name's John Sheppard."

"You cannot just lug untamed magic around like, like a sack of potatoes, and expect that there won't be consequences. Serious consequences!"

"I know that. That's why I bought it here, to you." John leaned against the doorway and held the suitcase against his chest. "I heard that Wizard McKay was the foremost expert in this stuff. Are you saying you're not?"

Rodney growled. "Fine! Well? What are you waiting for? Get in here and put that case down on my workbench. Carefully." 

John did, but not before taking a quick look around the place. "Interesting place you've got here."

"It's a wizard's lair!" Rodney snapped. "What were you expecting?"

John shot him a lazy grin. "More skulls and boiling potions I suppose. Certainly, fewer whiteboards and equations."

"So sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Sheppard. Now, if you'd move to the side, I'll see what I can do to fix this. And don't touch anything."

Rodney began by casting a protection spell around the suitcase and its contents. As soon as he finished, he reinforced the seals protecting his lair and laid a spell of concealment over the room for good measure.

"What happened to the daylight?" John asked. 

"Concealment spell. No sense in giving the gossips anything new to talk about. Don't worry, it only affects this room. I promise that the sun is still shining outside. Not even I'm strong enough to change that." Ignoring the incredulous look on John's face he added, "Relax, once your eyes to adjust to the gloom you'll be fine."

"Great. Is it really necessary to have it this dark in here?" John asked

Rodney smirked. "Oh, you know how it is, the constant battle against evil, keeping the mundanes protected by not letting on how much they don't know…did I mention the fighting against evil part?"

"How long is this going to take?"

"Let's find out." Rodney carefully eased open the suitcase's cover. There was one good thing about the artificial dimness of the room, it made the wild magic swirling around in the case seem even brighter. 

His enchantment was holding, not that there was any doubt. Rodney watched as the dust swirled in a random, ever-changing cloud. He scowled. This spell should have done more to bring it under control. Instead, the magic refused to settle into a pattern. 

John crept closer. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Give it time to settle and don't touch!" Rodney said, slapping John's hand away. "Huh, that's strange." 

"What?"

"It seems to have developed an affinity for you. Notice how it always seems to be turning in your direction? Hm. Go ahead, Sheppard. Try reaching for it again, but don't let any of the particles touch you."

Nothing happened. John drew his hand back. "Now, what?" 

Rodney slowly circled the table. "Try again only this time ask it to take form."

"Do what?"

"Give it a mental push. Magic needs direction to fulfill its purpose. So, ask it to become something. Preferably something harmless."

Still frowning, John turned his focus back to the magic. He took a deep breath, held out his hand, and said, "Show me."

Oddly shaped glyphs began to form in the air above the suitcase. They hovered there, unlike any symbols Rodney had ever seen before. Caught in the spell they looked almost solid. 

"Did I do that?" John asked.

"Yes. You can lower your hand and relax. The spell will keep them there like that until I release it." 

"They look a little like the Oracle's hieroglyphics." John pulled a pen and notepad from his pocket and began copying down the symbols. 

"I've studied a number of foreign languages, including that one, but I've never seen anything like this." Rodney crossed the room and began pulling books down off the shelf. The books opened and the pages began flipping on their own. 

He glanced up to see John staring at him. "Finder's spell. If these letters match anything in these books, this spell will find it. 

John scratched his chin. "You know, there is something vaguely familiar about a couple of these. Maybe they're not letters at all." 

"Really?" Rodney scowled. He walked over to the opposite side of the room and pulled down his atlas of the known firmament. He'd barely touched it when the book flew open. It hung in the air, its pages quivering with energy. 

Rodney traced one of the star maps with his finger. "I wonder…." He studied the glowing symbols for a moment before turning back to the book. "Sheppard, I think you're right. These aren't letters, they're symbols for constellations."

"Right. What does that mean?" 

"You bring me a suitcase of wild magic and expect me to suddenly know all the answers?" Rodney huffed.

"Are you saying you can't figure it out?" John challenged. 

"Of course, I can figure it out. Um…I just might need your help to do it." 

Rodney went through a dozen spells that failed to produce results. Exasperated, he shoved a spellbook in front of John's face. "It's clear the magic is only going to respond to you. Read this with me."

"What's it supposed to do?" John asked. 

"It's a basic reveal spell. Entry-level apprentices can do it, I'm sure you'll manage."

"Okay." John took a deep breath and following Rodney's cues they read off the spell together. 

The reaction was immediate. The symbols began arranging themselves in a circle wide enough for three men to walk through shoulder to shoulder. 

Rodney took slow, careful steps all around the circle. "Notice the shimmer?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," John drawled, cocking his head to the side. "Reminds me of the way sunbeams look flashing on the water. Is it magic?"

"Of course, it’s magic! And if I’m right, which I am, this is a doorway." Rodney tapped his chin. "Hm, but where to?" 

John rolled his eyes. "I meant is it the wild magic making it look like that or you?"

"Actually, I think it’s you," Rodney said, tossing a sharp grin in John's direction. "For some reason, the magic is responding to your presence more than mine. Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"I came by it honestly if that’s what you’re implying. Don’t give me that look. I’m serious. My uncle Chuck had a bunch of old crap stored in the attic. This has been sitting there with the rest of it ever since he disappeared six years ago." John shrugged. "My aunt Lavinia wanted it cleared out and no one else would help. She told me I could take anything I wanted, so I did." 

"Go on." Sheppard had his interest despite Rodney's best efforts to remain aloof. Untamed magic could unleash an enormous amount of power if one had the key to control it. And, it seemed that this rustic ne're-do-well, tramping around with a case full of wild magic, was that key.

"There's not much more to tell. As soon as I realized what was in the suitcase I started asking around. Everyone in the village said I should bring it to you."

"So other people know about this?" Rodney asked, trying to keep the alarm from his voice.

"What?! No. I'm not stupid. I just asked around in a general—hey, what would you do if—kind of way. 

Rodney buried his face in his palms and groaned. "Merlin's staff! You're lucky someone didn't conk you over the head and run off with it. Have you any idea what this is worth on the black market?"

John all but scuffed his toe under Rodney's accusing gaze. "I made it here with it okay, didn't I? 

"By some miracle!" Rodney snapped his fingers. "No, not a miracle. You're under a protection spell. Or more likely the wild magic came with a protection spell and you got caught in it when you picked the suitcase up."

"That's good, right?"

"Probably." It was, but he didn't have to admit it. Frowning, he reached out and clasped John by the arm. "I wonder…."

"Hey!" John pulled his arm away. "If you think this protection is transferable and I'm just going to pass it to you, think again."

Sheppard was a lot brighter than he'd first assumed, Rodney had to give him that. "Not transferable—inclusive. If we're going to step through this doorway—and don't even pretend you don't want to—we're both going to need as much protection as we can get."

The expression on John's face softened. "Oh. So, how do we do that?" 

"Ah. Well." Sheepishly, Rodney rubbed the back of his neck before looking John in the face. 

John narrowed his eyes. "When you grabbed me nothing happened, but you know what will work. I can tell by the expression on your face. Spit it out, McKay."

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and Rodney cursed his fair complexion. "Sharing the protection spell requires…."

If eyebrows could convey suspicion, John's were doing an admirable job of it. "Requires what?"

Rodney stared down at his feet. "A… a more intimate touch." 

"How intimate, exactly?"

"I would think a kiss would do it," Rodney said, twisting his hands. For the first time, he let himself notice just how rakishly good looking John was. The odds of him letting Rodney kiss him were so low that he might as well get used to the idea of going through the portal without the wild magic's protective spell. 

"Okay," John said.

"Really?"

"If there's any chance at all that my uncle Chuck is stuck on the other side of that doorway, I have to try to bring him home. My chances are a lot better if you come too. Since we don't know what we're walking into it makes sense for both of us to have as much protection as possible."

Taking a deep breath, Rodney nodded. "We should get started."

Taking a piece of chalk Rodney began drawing a two-foot-wide circle on the floor leaving the last few inches open. "Step inside, Sheppard."

"Under the circumstances, I think you can call me John."

Rodney joined him in the circle. Space was tight but they wouldn't be here long. He uttered the word for closure and the chalk dust crept over the floor closing them inside. The lop-sided loop looked suspiciously heart-shaped and he fervently hoped John wouldn't notice. 

"Is that a heart?" John asked. 

"Shut up! Sorry. That's just the way the spell works, it doesn't mean anything." That was mostly true. It didn't _have_ to mean anything.

They stood nose to nose. Finally, Rodney tapped at his own cheek. "A kiss here should do it."

"But we want to make sure this works, right?" John asked.

Rodney couldn't help notice how the color of John's eyes changed when they were lit with amusement. Fascinated, he failed to answer the question before John's mouth came down on his.

He could feel the spell crackling over his skin as John's warm kiss filled his senses. He should pull away. The inclusion spell had clearly worked. Why was it so hard? 

John lifted his head first. Touching his fingertips to his mouth he stared back at Rodney in bemusement. "Wasn't expecting that to be so—" He ducked his head. "Ready?"

Rodney blinked back at him. Ready? Oh, right. He meant ready to walk through the portal. He nodded and with a snap of his fingers the chalk circle scattered back to dust. 

"Just a minute." John reached out tugged on the dark material of Rodney's robe. "You should change into something more practical. Your feet are going to get tangled in all this fabric if we have to run."

"Run?" In those few words, John reminded him of the potential danger they were walking into. 

When Rodney didn't answer back right away John asked, "Assuming you still want to do this?"

"Yes yes, of course, I do. Give me one minute." 

As Rodney headed for his room to change John called out, "Got any food we can bring?"

"There's sausage and cheese in the cold room and fresh bread in the kitchen. Grab anything else you think we can use."

Rodney came out wearing a frock coat and breeches. He noticed that John had not just packed a basket of food but he'd also stuck a long, bread knife in his belt. Their eyes met across the room in silent agreement. Protection. 

He began stuffing the pockets of his coat with an assortment of spell-casting aids: lambswool, protractor, silk twine, compass, dragon scale, cobweb, slide rule, wax pencil, brown shoelace. When he'd fit in all he could easily carry he went to stand in front of the doorway next to John. 

John handed him the basket and pulled the knife out. He held it firmly in front of him. "Just in case. Ready?"

Rodney clutched the ball of lambswool. It sparked in his hand, ready to set anything he threw it at on fire. "Ready."

It took three paces to leave the familiar comfort of Rodney's lair behind and step into a strange, dark room. Behind them, the pale light of the open portal dimmed. Rodney whispered a quick spell and the lambswool began to glow with a soft, yellow light. 

"Do you know where we are?" John took a few steps forward into the gloom. "We could really use more light."

Lanterns began turning on illuminating their surroundings. As John moved forward his path lit up ahead of him. More lights came on with each step he took. "Um, Wizard? Are you doing that?"

"It's not me. If I had to guess, I'd say we were being welcomed." Now that they had enough light see by Rodney extinguished the lambswool and tucked it carefully away. 

"Rodney? Did you see that?" John stood at the foot of the tower stairs, his bread knife pointing towards the shadows. "It's big, ugly, and moving fast." 

"Where?" He jerked the wool back out of his pocket, the words of the fireball spell on the tip of his tongue. Too late. The insect-like chittering was directly behind him. Before he could turn, he something jumped on his back shoving him down to the cold floor. Heavy, so heavy. Rodney felt like his lungs were being crushed. The snap of claws hammered in his ears and the creature's stench made his eyes water.

With the makings of a fireball crushed under him, there was little that Rodney could do. Frantically he ran a dozen spells through this mind. If he could get his hand on his damn protractor he could levitate the beast off him. Maybe. If he could just draw in enough air to speak the necessary words. 

Without warning, the crushing weight was gone. John's hand was at his elbow helping him to sit up. Rodney took in the scene around him. The beast's carcass lay not two feet away its head neatly separated from its body.

"Don't worry, it's dead," John kept on hand on Rodney's shoulder, rubbing gently.

"I can see that." Rodney got to his feet. Turning his attention back to John, he asked, "Where did you get that?"

"It just happened. One minute I was holding the bread knife and the next it changed into this sword."

"I thought so," Rodney grumped.

"What do you mean by that? Look if you don't want to be here you can always turn around and go back. You didn't have to come, you know," John said.

Rodney took stock. His wrist ached and he should probably wrap it, but at least it wasn't broken. John looked both defiant and worried sick. He was also holding onto a bright, extremely sharp-looking sword longer than Rodney's arm. 

"Yes, actually, I did have to. As I suspected from the start, this is your Wizard's Quest. You're a little old. Most apprentices tend to be pimply, barely washed striplings so forgive me if I wasn't quite sure of it until now. Like it or not, taking you under my wing, so to speak, is part of my wizardly duty." 

"You're crazy! There's no way that I'm a wizard."

Rodney merely cocked one eyebrow in the direction of the sword. "If it helps, this is a first for me too. I've never had an apprentice before."

John flushed under his gaze and looked like he'd rather eat the sword than admit he'd created it with magic. 

"There's no point in denying it, Sheppard. You—without any training—turned a bread knife into a formidable weapon. Not that I'm complaining. You saved my life."

With a rueful grin, John shook his head. "C'mon let's see your wrist. Go sit down on the stairs and I'll look at it."

"First we have to close the portal. We don't know if there are more of those creatures crawling around and we can't risk letting any through to the other side. I'm going to need your help."

"You're really sold on the idea of being my mentor, aren't you?" Still looking uncertain, John squared his shoulders. "Fine. What do you need me to do? 

"Since you've been expressing a strong mental component, it may be enough to picture it closed. Just try," Rodney urged. "I think you'll find that it will come naturally."

After shooting him a skeptical look, John stepped up to the opening. His expression grew serious and seconds later the portal dissolved away as if it had never existed. 

He took a stepped back in surprise. "Whoa, I didn't really expect that to work. Um, Wizard, are you sure we'll be able to get back? Rodney?"

"Yes. I'm sure. But we won't be going back for a while. I think I finally figured out what this place is." Cradling his wrist, Rodney sat down heavily on the stair. Ruefully he added, "Magic hasn't been that easy for me in years. The price of blossoming young I suppose. Ow."

John held Rodney's wrist in gentle fingers. He probed it carefully for a moment and then ripped off his shirt sleeve revealing toned, lean muscle underneath. As he tore it into strips Rodney bit his lip and vowed to blame any escaping whimper on the pain. 

As John gently wrapped his wrist, he asked, "You said you recognized this place, so, where are we?"

"As near as I can tell we're in the abandoned University of Lost Wizardry. I've been collecting ancient texts on the subject and hunting down all the remnants I could find of the old archives. It's something of a hobby of mine. That’s probably why I ended up here with you."

"You mean you didn't come just for the fun and adventure?" John teased. His warm fingers encircled Rodney's wrist. "Better"?

Better wasn't quite the word for how John's hand on his felt, but Rodney pinched his eyes shut and did his best to ignore it.  
.  
John stood and picked up his sword. "Now what?"

"Tear off your other sleeve and lay it on the floor. Straight as you can," Rodney said. "Good. Lay the sword down on top of it. Yes, just like that. I'm going to tell you how to transmute the sleeve into a scabbard. Now—"

Rodney never got to finish his instructions. 

"Whoa. Did I do that?" 

"Unbelievable. I've never seen that done without a proper spell casting." Rodney stomped down on his rising jealousy and reminded himself that this was John's quest. It was only natural he'd be near the height of his new power.

"I—I just thought about having an easy way to carry the sword." In a few deft movements, that Rodney would never be able to repeat if his life depended on it, John had the scabbard and sword settled at his hip. "Cool, it fits perfectly."

"Of course, it does." Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I think the University itself is enhancing your magic."

"It's weird and I don't understand it, but if it helps find uncle Chuck, I'll take it. Now, where do you suggest we begin looking?"

"We should check the archive first. It's bound to be the most secure place in the university, plus it's your uncle's best bet if he's looking for survival spells. Assuming he's not an idiot, and that he's still…well, there's only one way to find out."

~*~

John's gaze traveled up the thirty-foot ceilings to the domed-glass rooftop. White, puffy clouds floated overhead and sunlight filled the room. He hoped the glass had some kind of kick-ass protection spell, because to all appearances the glass ceiling couldn't stand up to a well thrown rock.

Every inch of the walls were covered with books jammed in every which way. If it had any kind of organization, he sure as hell couldn't tell what it was. John ran his hand along the edge of shelf of books and plucked one off the shelf at random. _Here be Dragons_ was engraved in gold leaf on a deep purple cover. He held the book up for Rodney to see. "Dragons? It's kidding, right? There's no such thing."

Rodney looked up from where he was piling an assortment of books on one of the tables. "Hm? Oh, that. You shouldn't believe everything you read, but in this case, yes. Quite real. They're something of a nuisance actually."

"What?!"

They have a thing for mimicry and they'll keep repeating the same words over and over," Rodney blithely said. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear 'Abracadabra' repeated thirty-two times in a row?"

John snorted. "Okay, now I know you're lying." 

The corner of Rodney's mouth twitched, John rolled his eyes, and a moment later they both burst out laughing. 

"Okay, I admit you had me going for a minute, but can you blame me? Look at this place."

They'd fallen against each other during their fit of giggles and John was finding it hard to move away. Rodney's shoulder felt good under his hand; strong and solid. Dependable. 

It didn't take a genius to realize that Rodney wasn't in any hurry to move away either. After an embarrassed shuffling of feet, John pointed to the pile of books. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to do a location spell. I don't suppose you have anything of your uncle's on you? No?"

"Sorry. We're blood relatives if that helps." John held out his hand expecting Rodney to cut him.

"Nice of you to offer but I don't need a blood-letting to do the spell. In case you didn't notice none of my spells require eye-of-newt or any other kind of arcane mumbo-jumbo. Nice, clean equations are much more dependable when dealing with universal constants. Now step back." Rodney rolled up his sleeves. 

Hands held over the pile of books Rodney began reciting a spell. John picked up a few of the words—transition parameter dissipation and parabolic ratio. Not that he had any idea why it worked. He grinned to himself. Leave it to Rodney to find a new way of spell-casting.

When nothing happened, Rodney's shoulders slumped. "That should have worked by now."

"Maybe you should try a different kind of finding spell," John suggested. "First find out exactly which spells Chuck used and then try tracing his location."

"That—is actually a good idea." Rodney began rearranging the books. This time he lined them up side-by-side instead of stacked in a pile. He took a step back. "John, you try it."

John had barely lifted his hand when one of the books flew open, its pages flipping faster than he could read only to come to a sudden stop. The open book hovered in front of them as Rodney quickly scanned the entry. 

"Got it!" Rodney crowed. "Okay, not the spell I would have chosen, but I can see how invisibility would be useful if he's trying to hide from those creatures.

"Invisibility? Great, should make him easy to find." John drawled. "You know what's really strange about all this?"

Rodney turned giving him an incredulous look. "I can't imagine."

"Neither uncle Chuck or I ever had a lick of magical ability.”

"Says the man with the magic sword."

"You know what I mean, Rodney."

"Actually, I do. And I need to talk to you about that, but right now let's go see where this trail leads us." Rodney brushed up against John as he stood. It didn't feel like an accident. "Well? Pick up your sword and let's go!"

~*~

"Somehow, I didn't think we'd end up here," John said. The room was small, probably some kind of storage room. The glow from the lamb's wool didn't reveal much in the way of aesthetic beauty, but John would take looking at the four plain walls over the mangled carcass that Rodney was currently inspecting.

"I don't know how you can be squeamish about this now when you had no problem hacking it to bits." 

"I don't like spiders. A lot," John said.

"I suppose it is sort of spider-like. If you ignore the claws and excessive size." Rodney moved his foot away from the growing pool of green ichor. Unfortunately, I can't tell how many eyes it had since the head's been smashed to pieces. 

"Yeah, it's a real pity." John leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath. "That's what, the fourteenth one I've killed? How many more do you think are out there?" 

Rodney held an ear to the door. "It's quiet. Either you've scared them off or you got the last of them. John? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He pushed the exhaustion aside. "You're the wizard, Rodney, can't you conjure up some kind of creature detection spell? We really need to know how many more could be out there."

"Sorry. This is your quest. You're going to have to be the one to do it."

"Damn. I was afraid you'd say that. Any advice?" 

"I had an idea about that." Rodney grinned up at him. "The University has clearly taken a liking to you and considers you its defender."

"Oh, clearly." John rolled his eyes.

"You're the one with the sword. You didn't see me suddenly endowed with a weapon of power, did you?" Rodney scowled. "In complete disregard of my years of experience and innate talent I might add."

"You're not jealous?" John scoffed. "You are!"

"That's ridiculous. Now, undo one of your shoelaces." When John shot him a skeptical look, he added, "It's to help focus the spell. Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine fine, I'm doing it. Now what?"

"Wrap it around the hilt of the sword. Three times should do it. Tie it off and hold the sword up. Now concentrate on detecting life signs." 

There was no need for Rodney to elaborate. John could feel the spell take hold under his hands. Three coin-sized dots glowed along the blade. He grinned. "I am never going to get used to this."

With an answering smile, Rodney said, "Three life signs. That's you, me, and either your uncle or—well let's hope it's your uncle."

"Great." Sword at the ready, John took a determined step towards the door. "Let's go find my invisible uncle."

He used the glowing dots as a guide. His and Rodney's stayed steady, but whenever he wandered in the wrong direction the third dot would fade, only to strengthen when he got back on track. He refrained, for now, from pointing out that his location spell worked better than Rodney's. 

Their target was dead ahead. John readied his sword. For the first time since leaving the archive, he began to appreciate the scope of their surroundings. The place was huge. "Rodney, he whispered. This place is bigger than our entire town."

"Much," Rodney whispered back. "So far we've only partly explored one building and there are dozens more. It must have taken a hundred wizards decades to accomplish all this. When I think about the amount of magic it must have taken to hide it…."

Something in Rodney's voice sent a shiver down John's spine. "All right. What aren't you saying?

"Wizards don't tap into that kind of power on a whim. They must have had a very good reason to hide this place."

"Maybe they were overrun by the bugs," John shuddered. That certainly seemed like a good enough reason to him. 

"Maybe. And maybe we still have no idea why this place was abandoned."

"We can talk about it later." John's blade was glowing brighter than ever. "Our target is just ahead. Stay behind me."

Cautiously, they stepped into a large room. To all appearances it was empty, but the dot still glowed brightly. 

"Uncle Chuck? It's John. I'm here to bring you home. Show yourself."

"John, m'boy, how you've grown!" The voice came from the center of the room. "I see you're not alone."

"Wizard McKay, here." Rodney finger-waved in the direction of the voice. "John killed the last of the bugs. It's safe for you to show yourself now."

Despite everything he'd already seen, John barely believed it when Chuck suddenly appeared in front of them. Thinner and greyer than John remembered, his uncle sported a wild, bushy beard that covered the lower part of his face. But John would recognize those twinkling blue eyes anywhere.

~*~

Rodney dug into the warm stew with a relish. Not that he intended to let good food derail him from pinning down good ol' uncle Chuck with a dozen questions.

Chuck and John sat across the table from him hashing over family concerns. By now, Rodney had heard enough to know exactly who aunt Lavinia was right down to her shrill voice and bad cooking. He decided it was time to move the conversation to more relevant topics. 

"This food, you said you traded for it with the local people? What did you trade? What's their interest in the University? Have you run into any more wizards?" Rodney asked.

"Um." Chuck paused from taking a large bite of bread. "Books, none, and no. I've only met two people and then only when I stepped outside the University's boundary."

"This is important, Chuck Did you trade away any of the spellbooks?" Rodney asked. Unleashed spells in the hands of someone who didn't know what they were doing was almost as bad as having wild magic set loose. 

"I was careful. Kept trading to normal books only. I always suspected it was the wild magic that landed me here in the first place and I certainly didn't want to make my situation worse," Chuck assured him.

"You never thought about leaving this place for good and making a new life for yourself outside the University?" John asked.

"I had faith that you'd find me, John, and that one day I'd make it back to my lovely Lavinia. And you see? I was right!"

John ducked his head, a boyish smile lighting his face. Rodney's heart stuttered at the sight and he wondered what in hell he was going to do after John left. He stared down at his empty bowl. By Merlin's beard, when had he'd become so damn fond of John Sheppard?

With dinner over cleanup was a simple affair, although Rodney tried to drag it out. He wanted to put off saying good-bye to John as long as possible.

He realized wasn't fooling anyone with this tactic as John took the dishtowel out of his hand. "That's not going to get any drier, Rodney." Gently he added, "We're done here. It's time to go."

Rodney tried meeting his eyes and failed. 

He wasn't going back with them. He just hadn't found the words to tell John yet. Oh, who was he kidding? John didn't need him. He'd finished his quest and attained all the earmarks of a powerful wizard. No doubt he'd forget Rodney the minute he stepped back through the portal. 

Shoulders slumped he followed John and Chuck back to the main room.

As they approached, the scent of magic hung in the air. "This is it." Knowing what to look for, Rodney caught sparkling glimpses of the now tamed magic. "Go ahead, John. Open the doorway."

"Me?"

Rodney nodded. Not that he didn't carefully watch to make certain the portal would take them back to their point of origin, but he wasn't worried. John had proven his abilities several times over. 

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is take a hot bath, shave off this beard, and take Lavinia out to dinner," Chuck announced, his white teeth gleaming in a huge smile. 

John raised his hand. He shot an amused smile in Rodney's direction and solemnly said, "Open sesame." 

Rodney glared. "Just saying ‘open’ would suffice, Sheppard. It's the intent that matters."

"Yeah, but it would be nearly as much fun," John teased. "Besides, it worked. Look."

It did indeed work and Rodney watched as the enchantment took hold and the circle formed. It opened without any additional fanfare quietly revealing Rodney's lair just a few steps away.

Chuck didn't hesitate. "See you on the other side!" He eagerly stepped through leaving John and Rodney behind.

"Here, take this." Rodney pressed a key into John's palm. "It's the key to my house. It's all yours now, including my lair and everything in it. I hope—I hope that you'll think of me from time to time."

"What?!" John stared at the key as if expecting it to bite him. "No, I'm not taking it."

"You have to because I'm not going back." Rodney waved his hand trying convey the vastness of the University in one gesture. " There's too much to do here and so much to learn. Someone has to make sure none of this is lost again."

"Rodney, you idiot! I'm not going back either!" John raked his hand through his hair and began pacing. "I can't explain it but I feel like…I need to be here. I just—I thought I'd be alone."

With dawning wonder, Rodney’s eyes widened. "You feel like it wants you here. Like there's more you need to do." 

John stopped pacing and turned to stare at Rodney. "You, too?"

Helplessly caught by the intensity of John’s gaze, Rodney fumbled to explain. "This place, it's not saying any words I understand and I know it’s going to sound ridiculous, but—"

"But you can still understand what it's asking. What this place wants from you. " John stepped closer. "It's the same for me. Leaving here feels wrong."

Behind him, the portal closed. 

As they stared at each other, there was a light in John's eye that left Rodney feeling flushed and breathless. 

"You should probably be aware that a certain fondness may blossom between a wizard and their apprentice." Rodney stopped to clear his throat. "Under normal circumstances, it takes the form parental guardianship and student." Heat crawled up the back of Rodney's neck and he squeaked out, "Obviously not the case here."

A smile quirked at the corner of John's mouth giving Rodney the awkward courage to carry on. "When you think about it, it does make sense given that compatibility is one of the key components when an apprentice seeks out—" 

Any remaining words were muffled by John's kiss. Dazed, he clutched the front of John's shirt and hung on with both hands. 

"You know what, McKay?" John husked in his ear, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

~*~


End file.
